Run!
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Belle est chassée du Dark Castle par un Rumplestiltskin furieux. Un terrible dragon est lancé à sa poursuite. Belle n'a pas le choix, elle doit fuir. OS dans le monde des rêves.


**Hello les Oncers!  
Le monde des rêves annoncé pour la saison 6 est un univers captivant qui titille l'imagination. Après "Les larmes du royaume", j'ai eu envie d'écrire une nouvelle aventure où Belle doit comprendre le sens de son rêve pour espérer en sortir.  
PS: vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir lu "Les larmes du royaume" pour comprendre cette histoire.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Run!**

Après avoir déversé sa colère sur sa servante, Rumplestiltskin l'empoigna par l'épaule et la jeta dehors avec force. Il ne la regarda même pas et claqua la porte de son château. Belle, à quatre pattes sur le perron en pierre, était à bout de souffle. Le Ténébreux venait de se débarrasser d'elle après qu'elle lui ait donné un baiser d'amour véritable afin de le libérer de sa malédiction. Elle ne voulait pas lui voler ses pouvoirs. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, était de lui montrer que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer et qu'il aimait quelqu'un. Elle se recroquevilla et sécha ses larmes. Devait-elle retourner à l'intérieur ? Allait-il revenir ? Devait-elle fuir avant qu'il ne la tue ?

Elle regarda son épaule douloureuse, marquée par la force qu'il avait exercée avec ses doigts crochus. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut sa tenue. Pourquoi portait-elle une chemise de nuit fluide en satin blanc, avec de la dentelle et était si courte ?

Elle entendit Rumplestiltskin à l'intérieur tout détruire. Il était hors de lui et ne semblait pas retrouver son calme. Elle se leva lentement et s'approcha de la porte. Elle regarda la poignée, puis son regard fut attiré par ses pieds. Ils étaient nus. Soudain, elle comprit. Elle était dans le monde des rêves et le charme du sommeil n'était toujours pas brisé. Les rêves, pensa-t-elle, ont toujours une signification. Ils sont là pour nous ouvrir les yeux, que se soit sur nos capacités, les relations que nous entretenons avec les autres ou sur nos sentiments les plus profonds.

Elle était face à un choix : retourner auprès du Ténébreux ou fuir ? Elle s'apprêta à choisir la première option quand elle vit la fenêtre voler en éclats et une fumée noire déployer ses ailes dans le ciel. Cette fumée ressemblait à un immense dragon avec les yeux rouges ! Elle fixa la bête alors que son cœur s'emballait. L'amas de fumée poussa un cri strident et fondit sur Belle ! La princesse d'Avonlea se mit à courir le plus vite possible à travers l'allée principale. Chacun de ses pas soulevait de la poussière. Les claquements d'ailes juste derrière elle la forçait à accélérer sa course à une allure qu'elle n'avait jamais atteinte. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le dragon ouvrit la gueule mais Belle se baissa pour éviter ses crocs. Elle franchit la grille et le dragon fut forcé de monter à la verticale. A son zénith, il poussa un nouveau cri, bascula son long cou en avant et donna un puissant coup aile en direction de sa proie. Belle s'enfonça dans la forêt en évitant de justesse que le dragon ne referme sa mâchoire sur son corps. Le monstre prit de l'altitude et poussa un terrible cri qui raisonna dans toute la vallée.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol telle une poupée de chiffon et regarda les feuilles au sommet des arbres qui la surplombait. Le dragon survolait la zone, cherchant désespérément la fugitive. Rumplestiltskin devait être sacrément en colère pour lancer un tel monstre à ses trousses… à moins que ce ne soit le Ténébreux. Dans sa tête, il y avait certainement eu un terrible conflit entre l'homme et la bête. Tout était de sa faute. Elle était allée trop vite, pensant qu'il était prêt à accepter ses sentiments.

Après une petite sieste dans la mousse, dissimulée par de touffues fougères, elle se remit sur ses pieds, chassa les feuilles mortes de sa chevelure ondulée et marcha à travers les bois. Le chemin n'était pas loin mais elle préférait l'éviter afin que le dragon ne la repère pas.

Assoiffée et affamée après des heures de marche, elle entra dans la taverne et commanda une bière et une assiette de lentilles au lard. Elle prit place au fond de la salle et plongea sa cuillère en bois dans sa pitance. La faim semblait s'être envolée. L'odeur écœurante finit de lui couper l'appétit. Elle prit un livre laissé à l'abandon par un voyageur étourdi. Mais quand elle l'ouvrit, toutes les pages étaient blanches ! Elle les tourna frénétiquement deux fois mais aucun mot n'apparut.

\- Ne cherchez pas d'aventures dans les livres, dit une voix masculine qui lui fit lever la tête.

L'homme en question était le nain Grincheux qui venait étancher sa soif après une journée de dur labeur.

\- Pourquoi est-il vierge ? demanda Belle.

\- Parce qu'ici, les aventures se vivent. Elles ne se lisent pas. Chacun vit sa propre aventure.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'en vivre une, confia la brunette.

\- Pourtant vous êtes ici, constata-t-il. Réfléchissez un peu. Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici ?

\- Ma longue marche à travers les bois.

\- Pourquoi marchiez-vous dans les bois ?

\- Je fuyais un dragon.

\- Et pourquoi vous poursuivait-il ?

\- Parce que j'ai mis le Ténébreux en colère.

\- Et pourquoi l'avez-vous mis en colère ?

\- Parce que mon baiser a failli le libérer de sa malédiction, mais il a cru que je voulais tuer la bête.

\- Vous voyez. Mis bout à bout, tous ces éléments forment le récit de votre aventure, résuma-t-il.

\- Et la conclusion est que je suis coincée ici à boire de la bière, ajouta-t-elle en faisant tourner sa chope entre ses doigts.

\- Croyez-vous que ce soit la conclusion de votre histoire ? demanda Grincheux. Ne pensez-vous pas que d'autres actions vont s'enchaîner afin de vous amener à la conclusion ?

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe ici, avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Où allez-vous passer la nuit ?

\- Probablement dans les bois.

\- Venez avec moi et allons écrire le chapitre suivant de votre aventure.

Grincheux les emmena dans la petite chaumière qu'il partageait avec ses six frères et Blanche-Neige.

\- Je vous présente Belle, annonça Grincheux à toute l'assemblée. Elle est en pleine aventure et ne sait pas encore où le prochain événement la mènera.

\- Bienvenue !

\- Bienvenue !

Tous les nains l'accueillir à bras ouvert et Blanche-Neige la serra dans ses bras.

\- Sache que parfois, il est difficile de savoir où un rêve nous mène, dit Blanche avec douceur.

\- Un rêve ? répéta Belle.

\- Regarde-toi ! Tu portes une chemise de nuit, tu cours pieds nus et tu es dans la Forêt Enchantée avec des personnes que tu sais pertinemment être dans un autre monde.

\- Comment puis-je sortir de ce rêve ? demanda Belle.

\- Je ne sais pas. A toi de trouver une solution.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de sabots martelant le sol.

\- La Méchante Reine ! hurla Grincheux en la repérant par la fenêtre.

Tous les nains prirent leur hache et Blanche son épée et sortirent de la maisonnette.

\- C'est mon jour de chance on dirait, se moqua la Reine depuis le dos de son cheval.

\- Partez Regina ou vous le regretterez, menaça Blanche-Neige la main serrée sur la garde de son épée.

La Méchante Reine partit dans un énorme fou rire.

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance. Claude !

Claude et ses hommes sortirent de la pénombre, une torche à la main. Une cage géante tirée par deux frisons noirs comme la nuit s'avança.

\- Montez là dedans et peut-être que je vous épargnerai, proposa Regina qui avait revêtu son costume de guerre.

\- Jamais ! cria Blanche en brandissant son arme.

Elle se mit à courir dans la direction de sa belle-mère qui l'envoya au sol avec une force magique.

\- Tricheuse ! hurla Grincheux qui s'élança à son tour.

Depuis la fenêtre de la maison, Belle assistait au spectacle. Les nains se battaient corps et âmes contre les hommes de la Reine et Blanche tentait de s'en prendre à Regina. Mais les nains tombèrent au sol, inanimés les uns après les autres ! Certains avaient le crâne fendu par un puissant coup d'épée. Horrifiée, Belle se mit la main contre la bouche pour ne pas crier de douleur. Blanche fut jetée dans la cage et trois chevaliers s'approchèrent de la chaumière pour bouter le feu au toit en paille.

\- Cours ! hurla Blanche en direction de Belle en s'accrochant aux barreaux.

Belle se précipita dans la chambre du fond et brisa la fenêtre avec le manche du balai. Elle se contorsionna et s'élança dans l'obscurité, ne se retournant pas. Elle courait le plus vite que ses jambes pouvaient l'emmener mais cela semblait insuffisant face aux deux cavaliers lancés à ses trousses.

C'est lorsqu'elle croyait tout espoir perdu qu'un immense loup noir se mit à courir à ses côtés. Elle s'agrippa à son cou et se hissa sur son dos. La bête était très agile et très rapide. Elle sauta sans problème au-dessus d'un arbre mort, monta le long d'un talus et sauta de rochers en rochers au bord de la rivière avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Les chevaux hennirent devant les obstacles et les chevaliers durent abandonner la poursuite.

Belle se prenait toutes les branches dans le visage et était secouée comme sur un radeau perdu en pleine tempête. Elle resserra son étreinte sur les poils de la nuque du loup et se baissa jusqu'à ce que sa joue touche sa fourrure. Mais soudainement, le loup bascula dans le vide et s'écrasa quelques mètres plus bas ! La chute fut violente.

Quand Belle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Ruby allongée au sol, le visage en sang. Elle se précipita à quatre pattes vers son amie.

\- Ruby ! Ruby réveille-toi ! murmura Belle en lui secourant l'épaule.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, reprenant lentement connaissance. Belle se sentit rassurée quand elle lui confia qu'elle n'avait que de légères ecchymoses.

\- Il faut sortir de ce trou, dit Ruby en levant la tête. C'est un piège et le chasseur va venir.

Elles tentèrent tant bien que mal de gravir les parois glissantes mais rien n'y fit. Elles étaient piégées.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te retransformer en loup ? demanda Belle.

\- Non, le jour se lève.

Ruby proposa à Belle de lui faire la courte échelle. Elle mit son pied sur les mains de son amie, prit son élan et attrapa une racine. Elle tira de toutes ses forces pendant que Ruby lui poussaient les pieds. Après un dernier effort, elle réussit à sortit du trou ! Elle se mit à genoux dans la terre meuble et tendit sa main.

\- A toi.

\- Belle… murmura Ruby le regard plein d'effroi.

\- Donne-moi la main.

Mais Ruby était pétrifiée par la peur. Elle écarta les bras et recula jusqu'à ce que son corps touche la paroi. Belle comprit qu'un monstre se trouvait derrière elle. Peut-être le chasseur. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Son souffle était court et irrégulier. Elle prit lentement appuis sur ses talons et se retourna tout aussi lentement. Elle vit Cruella, le sourire aux lèvres, vêtu d'un volumineux manteau.

\- Alors Darling, on veut m'empêcher d'avoir un nouveau manteau de fourrure ?

\- Ruby est une personne ! rétorqua Belle avec force.

Sa voix raisonna à travers les bois et elle fut surprise de sa puissance.

\- Une personne ? Moi je vois un beau gros loup noir, ajouta Cruella en s'approchant du trou.

\- L'animal… dit Belle en serrant les dents, c'est vous !

Elle se leva d'un bon et poussa l'amatrice de fourrure dans le trou. Cette dernière hurla et s'écrasa au fond à plat ventre. Belle se pencha et tendit sa main pour que Ruby remonte mais deux gros bosserons grognèrent derrière elle.

\- Tuez-là ! ordonna Cruella folle de rage.

\- Belle, cours ! cria Ruby à son amie.

Belle n'avait plus le choix. Les chiens aboyèrent et se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Elle courut le plus vite possible en pleurant. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir abandonné son amie. Elle sauta par-dessus les racines et les arbres morts, écartait les branches avec ses mains et slalomait entre les troncs, espérant semer les chiens. Elle se retourna et vit que l'un deux sauta ! Ses jambes accélérèrent et elle vit que les chiens s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Elle tourna sa tête, ses cheveux lui tournant autours, et vit qu'elle courait dans le vide !

Elle hurla, ses jambes et ses bras s'agitant dans les airs alors que son corps tombait dans le vide. Elle entra avec fracas dans l'océan déchaîné. Les vagues au-dessus d'elle étaient tellement puissantes qu'elle peinait à remonter. Elle brûla ses dernières forces dans sa lutte acharnée pour percer la surface. Mais chaque tentative était repoussée. Sa vue se troubla et s'obscurcit. C'était ainsi que son aventure se termina. Du moins le croyait-elle.

\- Capitaine ! C'est notre jour de chance !

\- Qu'avez-vous pêché, M. Mouche ? demanda Hook.

Ses matelots tirèrent de toutes leurs forces pour remonter le filet remplit de poissons argentés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce donc ? demanda le capitaine en voyant une forme bien différente des poissons.

\- Une sirène ! hurla de peur un des marins et tous les autres se mirent à prier Calypso d'épargner leur navire.

\- C'est une naufragée, ajouta Mouche en se penchant sur la femme étendue au milieu des poissons qui se débattaient pour retourner dans l'eau.

\- Amenez-là dans mes quartiers, ordonna Hook.

Quelques heures plus tard, Belle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était allongée sur une couchette, recouverte d'une couverture bleue marine. La lampe à huile accrochée au plafond se balançait au rythme des vagues.

\- On revient du monde des rêves ? demanda Hook en entrant dans la cabine.

\- Je… je suis revenue ? s'étonna Belle.

\- Tu as eu de la chance ma jolie. Tu aurais pu te noyer dans cette mer déchaînée.

\- Où est Rumple ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Le Ténébreux ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui…

\- Sans doute quelque part à tuer des innocents pour son propre profit.

\- Il n'est pas comme cela ! se braqua-t-elle.

\- On voit bien que tu n'as jamais eu à faire avec lui.

\- Détrompe-toi. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est retrouver son fils. Il s'accroche à sa capacité à aimer pour ne pas laisser les Ténèbres gagner. Il n'est pas un boucher sanguinaire et sans cœur.

\- Il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de lumière dans son cœur, commenta le pirate.

\- Crois-tu que tu serais toujours en vie s'il n'était que Noirceur ?

Soudain, le bateau fut prit dans une énorme vague et Hook et Belle furent projeté contre le mur boisé.

\- Il est là ! hurla Mouche. Peter ! Peter est là.

\- Reste cachée, dit le capitaine à Belle. Je vais m'occuper de ce démon.

Mais Belle ne voulait pas se terrer. Elle profita que tout le monde se focalise sur Peter pour se faufiler sur le pont et écouter la conversation.

\- Tu me déçois, Hook, dit Peter en fixant le capitaine. Tu devais me livrer cette femme.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-il avec conviction.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais qu'elle est ici. Donne-là moi ou je vous serez tous à ma merci pour l'éternité.

Peter sortit un haricot magique de sa poche et le jeta dans l'eau. Un tourbillon vert se créa sur la surface de l'eau et un énorme trou s'ouvrit. Le vent se déchaîna et les voiles se gonflèrent. Le bateau tanga en commença à tourner en rond autour du vortex.

\- Ce sera un aller simple pour le Pays Imaginaire ! menaça Peter.

Belle ne pouvait pas laisser Peter condamner tout un équipage. Elle sortit de sa cachette et c'est à ce moment-ci que Hook lui hurla de fuir. Le bateau prit de la vitesse. Il allait s'enfoncer dans le vortex d'une seconde à l'autre. Peter courut dans sa direction et elle sauta à l'eau. Elle nagea le plus vite possible en direction de la plage. Quand elle arriva enfin sur le sable, le Jolly Roger avait disparu.

Elle prit un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits et se remit en marche. Elle ne savait pas où cette aventure allait la mener mais apparemment, elle avait encore du chemin à faire.

Très loin au fin fond d'une forêt, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une petite fille qui ramassait des champignons.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Belle, dit-elle avec un beau sourire.

\- Moi, c'est Grace. Vous avez froid ?

Belle ne sentait pas la morsure du froid mais sa peau disait le contraire. Elle était couverte de chaire de poule. Sa chemise de nuit était tachée, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses jambes écorchées. Grace l'emmena chez elle où son père remettait du feu dans la cheminée. Après avoir soignés ses blessures et lui avoir offert une tasse de thé, Jefferson expliqua qu'il souhaitait le bonheur de sa fille mais que la vente de champignons ne lui rapportait rien. Il ne pouvait pas offrir de jouets à sa fille, ni lui concocter de bons repas. C'est alors que la Reine lui avait proposé de l'aider. Elle le paierait grassement s'il lui rendait service.

\- N'accepte pas, dit Belle. Regina ne tient jamais parole. Elle se sert de ton amour pour ta fille afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du carrosse royal. Belle se cacha dans un coin. La Reine tout de noir vêtu entra avec élégance dans la modeste chaumière de Jefferson.

\- As-tu pris ta décision ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le service à thé miniature.

\- Je… j'accepte.

\- Marché conclu, répondit Regina avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Non ! dit Belle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Qui est là ? demanda Regina, soudainement en colère.

\- Moi, Belle, dit-elle en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Sache que tu as commis une énorme erreur. On ne contredit jamais une Reine !

Elle créa une boule de feu dans sa main et s'apprêta à la lancer quand Jefferson attrapa le bras de la Reine !

\- Cours ! hurla-t-il en direction de Belle qui ne se fit pas prier.

Elle traversa la pièce principale comme un éclair et se rua dehors. Elle courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne la portent plus. Elle s'écroula dans les fougères à bout de souffle et perdit connaissance.

Quand elle se réveilla, Belle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le feuillage des arbres danser au-dessus d'elle. Que signifiait ce rêve ? Elle repensa aux événements qu'elle avait vécus et le point commun était ses fuites. Que cherchait-elle à fuir ? Regina ? La Reine l'avait toujours terrifiée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle était impitoyable et à Storybrooke, elle n'avait jamais eu de considération pour elle car elle la femme du… Ténébreux. Le Ténébreux, pensa-t-elle. Et si c'était lui qu'elle essayait de fuir ? Elle avait cru l'avoir chassé du cœur de Rumple à leur mariage, mais elle s'était bercée d'illusions. Le Ténébreux en avait même profité pour faire ses coups bas en douce dans son dos. Elle avait pensé qu'en chassant Rumple de Storybrooke, le Ténébreux se désintégrerait dans le monde sans magie. Mais encore une fois, il avait survécu. A son retour à Storybrooke, il avait même réussi à grignoter les dernières parts de lumières de Rumple et était sur le point de s'échapper et de tout détruire. En changeant d'hôtes, il ne fut pas plus sous contrôle. Bien au contraire. Il avait tenté de faire revenir à la vie toute sa lignée et rependre le règne des Ténèbres. Puis, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent, Rumple avait repris la malédiction. Elle lui en avait voulu. Il était incapable de vivre sans magie. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire la contre ? Le monstre était donc toujours bien là. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Belle se mit la main sur le ventre. Elle portait le descendant du Ténébreux. Soon enfant était peut-être maudit. Cette pensée l'horrifia. Au même instant, elle entendit le dragon de fumée hurler dans le ciel. Il était temps de repartir.

Elle se leva et traversa la forêt. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à la lisière. Devant elle se trouvait l'imposant Dark Castle. Le dragon volait dans le ciel, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Ténébreux, dit Belle le regard déterminé.

Elle inspira profondément et sortit sur le sentier. Elle ne courait pas alors que le dragon s'agita en la voyant. Il déploya ses ailes et fondit sur elle ! Elle fixait la grille d'entrée, ignorant les assauts répétés du monstre. Le dragon tenta de la croquer, de l'attraper avec ses serres acérées, de lui donner des coups de queue. La princesse marchait dans un nuage de fumée de plus en plus noir et informe. Le dragon disparut et la fumée se dissipa.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, répéta-t-elle alors que le monstre disparut définitivement.

Elle traversa le jardin et ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Elle traversa le couloir et entra dans la pièce du fond. Rumplestiltskin était assis à son rouet à filer très lentement.

\- Tu es revenue ? dit-il sans se retourner.

\- Allez ! Avoue-le ! Tu es heureux que je soie revenue.

\- Au moins, je n'en suis pas malheureux.

\- J'ai compris quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Je ne peux pas fuir la bête, avoua-t-elle, car au fond de moi… j'aime l'homme… et la bête.

\- C'est bien ce que je t'avais dit dans les Enfers.

Après ces mots, une lumière blanche l'aveugla. Le rêve était terminé.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce rêve?**_


End file.
